Rebound
by SKRowling
Summary: The brutal Brake-up of beck and Jade, left Jade to go home alone and wounded. Who was there to hold her and comfort her. Who was there to tell her she was loved? No one? Maybe the one who could love her through it has loved her in secret for months.
1. Worst Couple

**A/N: OMG here I go again… this was intended as a one shot, but IDK maybe I can write more… Let me know if you wanna wanna. This story goes out to BigSTOU, because she likes the JANDRE. I totally see her point of view, so I am taking it and running with it and I hope she likes it and tells me all about it!**

**As always, Review, even if you are not BigStou. Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Rebound**

He had never gotten over her. Never; not at all. His best friend could recall the endless conversations he had had with her on those sleepless nights since it had occurred.

She would talk to him in hushed tones in the hallway at school whenever they were alone. He was going wonky. He knew he was, and one day, it was all over.

The gang minus one sat around Tori's kitchen table. The mood had been ruined by the sudden break up between Beck and Jade. All of them had rallied around Beck. Only Tori and Andre watched that door as anxiously as Beck did.

After about a half an hour of trying beck just threw down his cards and sighed. "I'm just going to go home." Tori hugged him and said her goodbyes. She and Andre watched him go.

Tori went to the kitchen to get some drinks. "Hey Andre, come help me please?" He nodded and headed in her direction. "Do you want to go?" She asked in a whisper.

"In the worst way. I have to know that she's okay." He answered helping her with a couple of Pepi Colas and handed them to his friends. "Yo, I'm gonna bounce, my grandma must be climbing the walls right now." He stated.

Of course they believed that. His grandmother had lost her mind. He waved goodbye and headed out to Jades house.

It was dark. But he saw her gunmetal gray car parked in the driveway. He pulled out his pearphone and typed out a text.

**Andre: Are you still awake? I'm outside.**

There was a pause, and a light flickered in the upstairs floor. He could just make out Jade's pale hand pulling aside heavy curtains. She sat at a window seat and pulled her phone out. He could see her respond.

**Jade: What do you want?**

**Andre: you… **

**Jade: ?**

There was another pause. Andre panicked. What had he written? She seemed to look the message over. She typed something then turned off the light in her room.

**Jade: I'll be right down.**

**Andre: K, K.**

Now he had done it. He didn't know what he was going to say. Jade had shortly walked out of her house, and climbed into the car with Andre wordlessly. She looked at him, extremely confused. Her blue green eyes glistening with unshed tears. She hadn't even had a chance to cry. "I have a shoulder you can cry on." Was all he could manage to say.

"Just drive till I tell you to stop." Jade said. So that's what he did. She just stared out of the window. Andre really wanted to let her know what he came to say. But there were no words. So he began to hum.

Soon the song of his heart that had been with him for months at night came from his lips and fell on the ears of his intended as written.

_**Monday, Well Jade I fell for you  
Tuesday I wrote you this song  
Wednesday I wait outside your door,**_

_**Even though I know its wrong… **_

Jade turned her head to her friend. She listened silently as he sang his confession of love as it was intended. She knew the words perfectly well. The song had remained imprinted in her brain that entire weekend. It had always been her favorite song from him.

_**7 days a week Every hour of the month **_

_**Gotta let you Know where my heart Is commin' from  
I shouldn't feel this way, But I gotta say **_

_**Jade I gotta let you now **_

Was that the look he was giving her that day? She had felt what he was feeling. It was so obvious had she been looking for it.

_**I will try Everything, **_

_**To make you come Closer to me  
And Jade do you believe That it's not just a phase  
How can I get it through? **_

_**To tell you What I cant lose  
I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you **_

She wondered why she had been so blind to it, It wasn't as if she would never have feelings for Andre. He was handsome, and fun, and talented. Did Tori know about his feelings? She probably did, those two were always talking to each other in their own language. She found herself fuming again at Vega for keeping Andre away from her. She had no right.

_**Yeah, to get to You, you, you, you Jade **_

_**Every second Every tick tick of the clock (Every second)  
I want you all to myself **_

_**Every second every tick tick of the clock  
I just can't Handle myself, **_

Vega did help him sing the song to her that night. She wondered that night why Vega and Andre kept looking at her throughout the song. She supposed now she knew why.

_**Feeling kinda guilty but girl I cant stop  
Girl I don´t want Nobody else, **_

_**No one else, No one else… **_

Andre took some peeks at the girl he was serenading. She was mouthing some of the words, but mostly she was listening. So many things ran through her expressive eyes. He could see the anger and surprise that sometimes passed through her features.

_**I will try everything, To make you come Closer to me  
I'll try 365 days… 365 ways to get to you**_

He wondered if this was a mistake as he finished the song. Jade had her head turned to look out of the window. They started to drive up a tall hill the road ended in a cul-de-sac with two empty lots, there was still construction going on in this neighborhood. "Stop the car. " She said softly.

He did as he was told, and suddenly an irrational fear began to seep into his consciousness. This was Jade… "Um… Jade?"

"Shut up." She said just as softly as before. It was eerie. She remained quiet for some long minutes. She couldn't look at the boy, she was thinking about all that song said to her. "It's not the right time. I will only hurt you, and I don't want to do that."

"Jade… I just… had to let you know how I felt. Really I just came to make sure you were okay." He said facing her in his seat.

She turned her head towards him tears had finally begun to fall. He reached out and dried the tears from her cheek. Then he kissed her cheeks. "You love me?" She asked softly. He nodded, "Why?"

"You are passionate, demanding, devastatingly beautiful." He started as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Incredibly talented, you love fiercely, and you would do anything for those you care about… even Tori."

She chuckled a little, "Tell her that and die."

He smiled at being able to make her laugh. "I never have and I never will."

"You know the day that you sang that song at the Friday night concert, I felt the song was for me. It kind of engraved itself inside me, like you wrote the words in my heart. I didn't understand what I had felt and I thought… Gosh this dude is talented I hope we are friends forever."

Andre smiled at the fact that his song had affected her so much. "I wrote the song to you, I couldn't sleep after working with you half the night. You had invaded my thoughts. My every thing."

"So you sent the song we recorded together via the internet?"

"I would have been overwhelmed if I had the two things I loved in the same room."

"Vega is a good friend… to both of us, even if I treat her like dirt." She said barely above a whisper.

She sighed and turned her head to face him. "I'll wait for you Jade, okay?"

Jade reached her hand out and stroked his cheek, then leaned closer and kissed him. She was breathless. It was too soon. But she couldn't stop herself, and he didn't want to stop her at all. She reached over him without breaking the kiss and powered his seat backwards so that he lay back and she climbed over him to straddle him.

She ran her hands up under his shirt and reached down to his belt buckle, that is where he stopped her. She separated from him and looked down having startled herself. "Take me home Andre." Jade said settling herself back in the bucket seat and putting her seatbelt on.

"Okay." He said, he kind of wished that he hadn't stopped what had happened, but relieved because he really loved this girl.

After driving in silence for a while, Jade spoke again. "Thank you for stopping me… you should probably move on to someone healthier though."

Andre stopped at her front door. "But Jade…"

"Dude, you're Becks best guy friend… He'd kill you." She stated getting out of the car. "Thank you for loving me… good night."

"Good night Jade." He said quietly as he watched the girl of his dreams and nightmares walk back into her house.


	2. Andre's Horrible Girl

**A/N: Okay, so this is the deal… I enjoyed myself writing this so much, I am writing another part. Going to parallel the TV show as best as possible with the JANDRE theme. So as always Review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

**Oh yeah I keep forgetting… Disclaimer: Dan Schneider you're the man! Thanks for Victorious.**

* * *

**Earth Shaking**

He tried, really he did try. To move on that is. Just like Jade had said. He met Hope the next day, and the girl had taken a liking to him right away. Then Hope started showering him with gifts, and her temper… Oh my God her temper was … How had he managed to find a girl meaner than Jade to move on with?

He would pass the one he really loved in the hallway. She kept herself separate from their group of friends now. As if they had not also been her friends and only been Becks. He tried talking to her once and she just got up and walked away. His heart ached, but he got the picture. He didn't try to talk to her anymore. So he went home and wrote another song for her, one she would never hear.

Jade was going insane in her seclusion. She had to force some human interaction now, because no one but Andre even attempted to talk to her. That's not true, Tori and Cat had tried to talk to her, but she hadn't been ready. Then Andre started hanging with this girl named Hope, and her heart sank. She was the one that he wanted, why had he gone to another girl? She kicked herself over and over again when she saw some new item Hope had insisted that he wear.

She sat down by Tori's locker. Cause she knew someone would go there soon enough. Tori walked down from the second floor with Beck headed for their lockers and they stopped short as they had seen Jade sitting by Tori's locker. "Oh nothing good can come of that. She is waiting on me so that she can be a total gank so she can feel better about herself." She said to him.

"Lets wait her out she has to go to class sometime right?" He said and then Robbie came up to them with a bet for Tori.

"I bet you can't blow up a balloon with your nose. She gladly took that bet.

Jade's victim, was Cat. She had imposed herself on a dog-sitting endeavor for some rich guy Cat's mother worked for. Jade had been desperate to get out of her depressing room. She actually started to feel great just hanging out with Cat, until her own stupidity destroyed a window and an irreplaceable item.

It was her own fault she was feeling this way. If she hadn't been so defiant with Cat and touched things that she shouldn't have, Cat would not have called Robbie, who in turn brought Beck to help them fix the things she had broken. So then when the Earthquake had hit, her heart would not have shattered to pieces when Beck rushed to protect Cat and she wouldn't have realized how over it truly was.

He hadn't shown any concern for her at all. She was on her own. Once she and Cat and the other two had walked out of the disheveled mansion, her heart ached because once again, no one cared how she hurt.

She drove around aimlessly for a while. She ended up on the cul-de-sac that she and Andre had parked in not long ago. There was more progress done on the construction plots, but the piles of dirt that had once loomed had now tumbled down the hill and fallen on top of houses just bellow them.

Her phone chirped; she had a text message. She reached out for it. Finally someone had bothered to check to see if she were alive.

**Andre: Are you okay? Where are you, your car is not in your driveway.**

She was not expecting the text to be from Andre. It seemed that she wasn't fast enough to respond because Andre fired off another.

**Andre: Are you really on a date? Where did he take you? I'm coming over.**

**Jade: I'm on the hill.**

**Andre: I'll be right there**

She didn't wait too long; he was racing up the street toward her. She sat on the hood of her car as she watched his Black Z park right next to her Beemer. He jumped out and practically ran over to her. He held her tightly. She held him back and she cried. "You are the only one that cares." She whispered into the skin of his neck. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Baby, you'll always be my number one concern." He whispered and let her go. They stared at each other for a minute, then jade shivered a little. "You cold? Want to sit in the car for a bit?"

Jade nodded and he pulled her toward his Z, but she stopped him and pulled him toward her car and opened her back door. "I want to sit with you, there is not enough room for that in that Z."

They sat together and told each other about their night, they laughed a little at some of what happened, but mainly he tried to make her feel better. "I wrote you another song." He whispered. "Sang it at the party for Sean Quincy, He loved it."

Jade smiled, "Let me hear it."

He smiled and he sang in a much mellower pace he had sung it at the party.

_**All my attention baby**_

_**My extra time.**_

_**There's nothing that I wouldn't**_

_**Give if you were mine**_

Jade settled in the crook of his arm and kind of entangled her legs with his as they propped them up on her passenger seat.

_**Six million times I'm thinking**_

_**About your face**_

_**You know I'm crazy bout you**_

_**Let me count the ways**_

She turned her face to look at him while he sang. He sang with his eyes closed. She found herself smiling at him wistfully.

_**Too many girls I'm chasing**_

_**I've had my fun**_

_**But all the time I'm wasting**_

_**When I know that you're the one**_

When he said she was the one, she ducked her face and began to think about what would happen if they pursued this… whatever it was. He had friends; she was a pariah. But maybe she could work on that, and then maybe she could have both him and be friends with the whole gang.

_**Countdown to your love**_

_**You're my number one girl**_

_**Countdown for the best**_

_**Don't think I'm gon' last now**_

There was the whole Tori problem… Which if she really thought about it, wasn't a problem, because she had been helping him handle his feelings for her. She didn't seem to be discouraging an obviously hopeless cause, but encouraging him to express his emotions in song.

_**10 you are beautiful**_

_**9 you're amazing**_

_**8 so contagious**_

_**Every time I look at you**_

He looked at Jade's thoughtful face as he sang the bridge to the song. As he enumerated the ways in which he loved her. She seemed to be considering the words and taking them to heart.

_**6 you're a star**_

_**5 who you are**_

_**4, 3, where you are**_

_**Baby don't you know **_

_**I want you 2…**_

She moved on to her elbows so that she could look him eye to eye. She kind of hovered over him and he sort of trailed off as he sang.

_**You 1 it, you 1 it, you 1 it…**_

Then he spoke the last lyrics in a whisper.

_**Yeah you're the one…**_

Jade claimed his lips hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her as they shifted so that he was more confortable sitting in the seat. She is straddled him. It was so intense that they almost missed the aftershock from the earthquake. Jade smiled against his lips, "you made my earth move." She whispered

Andre chuckled a low sexy sound that really made her quake. "Well… you know."

"This, stays between us, at least till we can figure out how to allow you to keep your best guy friend." Jade said softly. "You make me feel good about myself, and you're as of now my greatest friend. I'd really like to do this with you because I don't like to see the pain in your eyes when you look at me."

Andre's brow furrowed. "You want to be my secret?"

"Do you want to tell Beck?" She asked raising a questioning brow. He sighed and bit his lip. "Besides, It could be fun." She wiggled her brows suggestively.

He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Can I tell Tori?"

"No!" she smacked his arm lightly, "But soon I just want this to be you and me for a while."

"Okay." He said and squeezed her waist against him. She sighed as she shifted her weight a little and kissed him again. "It's getting late, I have to go home or I'll be grounded."

She gave him one last kiss and climbed off his lap. "Yeah, later." Reluctantly the new couple separated and headed toward their respective homes. As they enter a tentative relationship…


	3. Car, Rain, and Fire

**A/N: Car, Rain, and Fire episode… I had to go with the play on the word WET… I had to do it. But I made it so that we could keep it at a T rating. There is just some nudity involved. This one is mostly Jade centric because I am a girl LOL. This is also really short. Sorry. Anyway I hope it is good because, just like sex, it is best to be short and good and Long and boring. (I am totally blushing right now but it's true) Well as always, review!**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Wet**

It was risky, but they didn't care. Jade thrived on risk. She was lighter now. She smiled more now. And it was all thanks to Andre. There was a little utility closet up on the asphalt stage. She and Andre would come to school early in the morning and make out hungrily there before school.

"Baby we're gonna be late." Andre said between kisses.

Jade groaned and just put her head down on his shoulder. He held her for a while she just drawing comfort from him. "How about tonight?"

"Yeah… well I was supposed to hang out with Beck… but I can..."

"No… no, go ahead…" She said quickly. "Keep things as normal as we can."

"You sure? I'd much rather spend it with you" Andre said leaning forward and kissing her lips again.

"Maybe you can come after…" She giggled, "pun intended." Smiled at her wistfully. "What?"

"I've never heard you giggle, " he said with a grin.

"Oh God, "

"It's cute, You can giggle with me anytime." She dropped her head on his shoulder in embarrassment. "The bell's 'bout to ring." They separate and walk through the halls alone looking as though it is painful to be apart.

Jade headed for her locker and was asked by Cat and Tori if she could drive them somewhere. At first she said no. She really wanted to be available in case Andre did cancel. But then she thought the better. Tori was asking her for something, Tori hardly ever asked her for anything. So when she mentioned it was to visit a dead person's home she said she would. Still in Jade like, never wavering.

She told Andre during a class that only she and he in their circle of friends had together. He said he thought it was a great idea. He told her that Beck was having an issue with the other Vega and now their nighttime plans had change so that he and Robbie could teach Trina a lesson. She laughed out loud when she read the text and got it taken away for the rest of that class. When she got it back she shot him one last text

**Jade: Lets hang out till sunset.**

**Andre: Can't I have a project… you can help me write it at the studio.**

**Jade: Okay.**

They did not write, Jade decided she would never try to help him write music ever again. All they did was argue and make out then jump away because they were still in school and anyone could walk in at any moment. Then they started the cycle again. This couldn't be good for his creative process, but he said he had never had more fun writing or trying to write a song.

By the time Andre got to Tori's house that night, his spirits were high. Messing with Trina had been a lot of fun and he couldn't wait to tell his girl. When it was all over, Jade still hadn't returned. She also hadn't answered her cell. Neither did Tori, nor Cat. He began to pace his room. He dressed stealthily at around midnight and snuck down. He had to go check on Jade. He opened the door and there she stood poised to knock on the door. "I'm wet," was all that she said.

"I see that." He answered and pulled her into his arms and up to his room. "Let's get you all dry."

He took her wet clothing from her, and handed her some sweats so that she could be comfortable. He went down to dry her dark clothes and when he returned to the room he had some coffee in hand. "Hey baby, here's some coffee to warm you up."

She smiled gratefully and took the coffee. He noted that she had not put on the sweats. She opted to get into his bed instead. "Thanks Dre." She said softly.

"Are you cold?" He asked

"A little, come hold me." She answered taking a drink. He slipped into bed with his naked girlfriend and couldn't help but touch her gorgeous round breasts. She moaned and arched her back pressing them against his hands. "Take the coffee from my hand."

He does as he is told and places it on the nightstand. He turns back towards her to see her on her knees his sheets pooled around her waist covering just below her belly button, leaving her breast exposed to him. "Holy Chizz Jade." He said his member becoming rigid at the sight.

"I'm wet Andre." She said crawling to him letting the sheets slip further from her exposing the rest of her to him. He is not a slow man; he understood what she'd said. He was just unsure. They had never gone this far. "Don't you want to?"

"Jade… Trust me I want to. Are you sure you want to?" She closed the gap between them and kissed him slipping her hands under his shirt. In her mind there was no going back. She was headstrong. She was curious what it would be like to be with someone other than Beck; with someone that she liked as much as Andre. Maybe she could love him… Maybe.

They made love that night, which left Jade more satisfied than she could have imagined. She was happy. He made her happy and she knew it wouldn't be easy to be herself anymore. "You can tell Tori now…" she whispered, as they lay wrapped around each other.

Andre laughed then kissed her temple. "She was wondering why I had stopped mooning over you."

Jade turned to face him. "You stopped mooning over me?"

"I don't have to daydream, My dream is real."

"You are a better actor than I gave you credit for Dre."

He laughed and squeezed his love to his chest. He wasn't afraid this was a dream anymore. Those words about telling made it real. "I love you Jade."

"Thank you for loving me." She whispered and they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Tori and Jade's Playdate

**A/N: The Jade and Tori's play date episode. Good one for Jade and Tori to put some things aside and get some feelings aired out. Maybe there will be a little Bori in this story. I don't know. We will see. Not much Jandre in this episode but it is marked progress. As always, review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. —S.K.**

* * *

**I Don't Like Your Girl-friend**

Tori and Jade Finally got rid of those two annoying fools trying to get at them. Neither was interested because both of them had other men on their brain. They sat quietly once again, not knowing exactly how to talk to each other. Finally Tori spoke up. "I just thought of something else I like about you."

Jade looked at her. "Well tell me maybe I could think of more things I don't mind about you."

"Well it's several things really," Tori started and turned to face her. "You are fiercely loyal, and if you are lucky enough to be in your inner circle, you will stand up for them even if you don't like them."

"When have I ever—" Jade started

"Ryder Daniels rings a bell?" Tori reminded her.

Jade blushed and hid her face. "He was an asshole."

"Another thing is that you also have a lot of talent that I admire," Tori continued. "The most important thing to me, is that you make Andre happy."

Jade looked at Tori appreciatively. "He makes me happy," She whispered. "I like how you support him a lot and I like that you encouraged him to feel what he felt and all the while encouraging him to move on because it was a lost cause. I like that you didn't push him on me so that you could have Beck all to yourself…"

Tori scoffed, "What?"

"I know you like him," Jade said simply. "I also appreciate that you didn't pounce on him the moment I walked out of the door that night.

Tori laughed, "I would never do that… but Trina did."

Jade laughed. "That girl is insane."

"I know…" Tori paused and looked at Jade. "So… can we be friends?"

"I don't see why not, we share a secret already." Jade mumbled. "I am just tired of always being on guard. I don't mind you half as much as I mind other people. I will try to be nicer… For Andre's sake."

"Oh don't go breaking your back on my account…" Tori said.

"You should call Beck," Jade said simply facing Tori.

"Really?" Tori said eagerly. She really wanted to call, ask him out.

"Yeah, I'll be okay about it eventually, but you shouldn't hold those feelings in anymore." Jade said

Tori Smiled and hugged Jade. Jade stiffened uncomfortably but then returned the hug and watched as Berf went crazy with his camera. "The future paparazzi are working hard aren't they?" Tori said seeing the same thing over Jade's shoulder at Sinjin.

Jade nodded and they separated. "I want to go home and make out with my boyfriend … not be stuck here on a date with his best friend."

"Well… He was supposed to be my ride home so that I didn't call to get Trina to come and get me. I can ask him to come early." Tori offered her new friend.

"Yeah… nooo we like sneaking around. We told you because you are inner circle… and I wanted to let you know it was okay by me if you wanted Beck. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Okay, then could you drive me home?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded, "Sure."

Tori smiled and looked at the time on her phone. They still had forty-five minutes before they could leave. She texted Andre quickly, then turned to Jade. "Do you think Beck likes me back? Or are you setting me up to get my hear broken."

"I don't know if he likes you back Vega… He was damn sure trying to show me he didn't while we were together. I haven't really talked to him since the break up."

"You don't mind if I text him right now do you?"

"Yes I do." Jade answered. "You are on a date with me…" Jade smirked a little. "But I want to call Andre really badly."

Tori laughed, "Okay I'm going to the bathroom."

Jade stayed at the bar and dialed her phone, and it took a while before he picked up. And the moment she heard his voice her heart fluttered. "Hey…"

"Hey baby, tell me you haven't killed Tori yet."

"No, she's cool, she's talking to Beck on the phone right now I think she's going to ask him out."

Andre stayed silent a little bit then said. "You okay with that?"

Jade thought about it then smiled. "Yeah, I am. I told her to call him."

"Why so that you could call me and whisper dirty nothings in my ear?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

Jade blushed, and then laughed. "Babe, I have to get you ready for tonight."

"Tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, Babe it's been two weeks, I need you." She said as Tori came back from the bathroom looking a bit conflicted. Jade looked at her and heard Andre panting in hear ear. "What are you doing?"

"Tori texted me to tell me that you were driving her home, I am riding my bike to her house to meet you there."

"Oh…" Jade trailed off when she saw that Tori just kind of sank into the stool next to hers. "Wait something's up with your girl-friend… I'll see you later."

"Okay," he said as she hung up.

"What did he do to you?"

"He… was really sweat about turning me down, I just…"

"He turned YOU down?" Jade was confused, she swore he would jump at the chance to go out with Tori Vega.

"Well he said that … He didn't think it would be healthy for either of us."

Jade raised her brows. "Beck's an idiot." She pulled out her cell and typed out a quick text.

**Jade: What the Hell is wrong with you Beck?**

**Beck: What do you mean?**

**Jade: Are you seeing someone new? One of those ganks from Northridge or something?**

"Jade who are you texting?" Tori asked warily.

"None of your business." She snapped.

**Beck: That is NONE of YOUR business.**

**Jade: You are ruining my date with Tori**

**Beck: Huh?**

Jade sighed and looked up at the girl. "Do you think… maybe he's scared that I find out or something and I take it out on you… I'll talk to him if you want."

"I… Look Jade, thanks… But if he wanted me, you couldn't stop him from coming to me." Tori said, "I'm just glad you and I are cool now."

**Jade: You know what, she's better off without you. You don't know what you just turned down.**

"Let's go, our time is up." Jade said standing up and waiting for the Latina to follow. "It's his loss. You're cool people."

Jade drove Vega home and walked out of the car with her to her door where Andre stood waiting for her at the bench. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "Aww…" Tori said

They looked back at her and smiled. "I'll talk to him if you want." Jade mumbled.

Tori shook her head. "Just let it happen. He knows how I feel."

Andre looked between both his best girls and waved goodbye to Tori as he was pulled to Jade's car. Then Jade's cell phone chimed a text. She handed the phone to Andre so that he would check the text for her. "Beck want's to know if you found someone new."

Jade didn't say anything for a long time. She just drove to her house in silence. "Tell him whatever you want to tell him."

**Jade: Yes I have… now don't be a fool and call the girl she's loved you forever.**

Jade parked the car and looked at the text. A pang of jealousy still lingered, but she had moved on. She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Andre. And I could learn to like your girl- friend."

"I think you like her a lot more than you like to admit," he teased.

"Don't antagonize me, I can hold out longer you know." She murmured against his lips. Then she licked at his meaty lower lip then sucked it into her mouth and moaned a little bit. He held her tighter making his arousal evident. Then she pulled away. "Lets go to bed."


	5. April Fools Blank

**A/N: Okay like this show wasn't the stupidest ep. ever… It is a Canon Fan Fic writer's nightmare! But I made it work sort of. This one is basically all about 'April Fools Blank'. There are little Jandre suggestions, and a bit of my OTP, which is Tandre friendship. A bit of Jori friendship too. Oh yeah and a little bit of Cabbie suggestion. A lot of Bori Suggestion. There you go BigStou. It took me two days to write it because I have hit a bit of a writing wall so this chapter is kind of Suckish… whatever. I haven't wanted to write anything longer than a at a time. So Review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Dream or Nightmare**

About a month later, the gang was hanging out at Tori's house. All except Beck, which was fine by Tori, because she was a little sad about the whole rejection thing still. Jade was kind of pissed about it too.

If anyone was worthy to have Beck after she had had him it would be Tori. And Tori was better than any other grunge he would meet. "I had the weirdest stupidest dream last night." Tori said sitting next to Andre with her feet hanging over the arm of the couch. Which meant her back was pressed flush against Andre.

Jade looked at it, and strangely did not feel jealous; she knew where Tori's head was at. Where it had always been. So she just kind of leaned into Andre and placed her head on his shoulder pulling Tori down so she could see her face. "What did you dream about?" Andre asked.

"Does Hollywood Arts celebrate April fools day?" Tori asked.

"Of course," Robbie said from the other side of the room.

"Yeah!" Cat said.

"Duh," That was Jade. "Tell us the dream already."

"Okay so it all started kind of normal right, and I burst into Sikowitz class with a fake severed hand and you all just looked at me like I was insane" Tori started. "Jade was like what are you five? And Andre was all like, really? and then you all were telling me how babyish it was."

Jade snorted, "well… that is a pretty lame trick."

Tori looked up at Jade and glared, "Then Cat yelled at me and told me to shut my face and let Mr. Belding teach."

"Who's Mr. Belding?" Cat asked shocked that she would even say that to Tori.

"The principal to Saved by the bell?" Robbie asked and Tori nodded.

"Then what happened?" Andre asked with a chuckle. Tori went on to tell about Mr. Belding mugging her, which got a smile from Jade. She went on to tell about Robbie floating in the air and how everyone ignored it while cat blew a trumpet in her face. How she got saved by Drake bell and how the actually school bell made Sikowitz explode.

"Now this is getting interesting." Jade stated at hearing the carnage.

"That is one janked up dream." Andre said shaking his head as Tori sat up and just sat next to him normally. Jade immediately placed her legs over Andre's.

"And that is only the beginning…" she said with a sigh. Just then Trina came down to the kitchen to get something to drink. "After that I talked to SinJin, and he had a voice like one of the munchkins from the wizard of Oz! He said, 'now Tori if you're gonna be my lady you're gonna have to do a lot less talkin'." They all laughed at this.

"I'm saying!" Jade agreed with Sinjin with a chuckle.

Then she told about Andre running up to her about war with Switzerland then the confusion bout the pop quiz and then he going crazy about war and being tossed like a rag doll. Then Andre getting shot by an arrow as he ran away. "Then a Helicopter came to take me to class!"

Cat laughed hysterically. "A helicopter inside the school."

They all stopped and looked at Cat for a second. Tori shook her head and continued. "Then all of the sudden I was in a bathroom stall. And it was black and white"

"Wait you dream in color?' Robbie asked.

"Yeah… Anyway, Cat was dressed like Dorothy. And I was Glenda, and I gave Cat the Ruby phone which was the wicked witch of the West's"

"Let me guess that was me…" Jade stated flatly. "Here I thought we were getting to be friends."

"I was dreaming!"

"Yeah, whatever… keep going."

"Okay, so Jade tried to take the phone and got electrocuted. She got mad and read her stage directions and left…" she went on to tell everyone about all of them playing a part of the three friends in the wizard of oz. Some how Andre's name was Leon and he was late for a scene, and they got two feeding children to come and feed them their food.

"That sounds like a good Idea." Jade said leaning back on the couch. Tori noticed Andre's hand was on Jade's thigh and tried not to call too much attention to the fact that it was getting harder for the two to behave.

"That was the best part of my dream, but hen Robbie ran in like spider man and the children ran off screaming. He was screaming something about a Beverly hills volcano erupting in 3 minutes. And that he wanted me to kiss him before he died."

Cat gasped then smacked Robbie in the arm. "Hey! It was her dream smack her!" Robbie said then looked over at Tori, "Did you kiss me?"

"No thank god! Beck saved me." Tori said in relief. Robbie's face fell as cat Jade and Andre laughed. "He said the volcano retired and moved to Florida." Then she told of the series of disasters that came up afterward all of them laughing at the last disaster about Apple's causing baldness and Sikowiz resigning himself to the fact that he was already bald he was going to enjoy his apple.

"Then after lunch… the weirdest thing happened… Jade dragged herself to me with a big ole smile on her face."

"DRAGGED myself?" Jade asked quirking a brow.

"Yes, like a sea lion." Tori said looking at her then at Andre who was trying not to laugh. "Then you stood there smiling at me. And were trying to make me feel better about April Fools day. Then you tickled me. After we laughed a while, you turned into your mean old self again."

"What the… I hate this dream." Jade said sitting up ready to flee.

"THEN Sikowitz came towards you and said you were late and you needed to go to the janitor's closet. Then you danced your way there, the stupidest ass dance I had ever seen."

"ME?"

"It was a dream Jade!" Tori said. "Then after you went into the Janitor's closet a giant lobster showed up and tackled Sikowitz to the ground."

"Okay I guess I'll listen to the rest of this." Jade said because this looked to be a really violent little piece.

Tori talked about going into the Janitors closet and ending up in the iCarly house then in a seventies game show Money match. "I can't believe none of you could say day… I was dropped by that stupid lobster five times."

By this time Trina had joined the Gang in the living room. And heard the part where she had said Cut to the next scene and they went to the house. "I didn't get to win my five grand!"

"Then the rest of you started shouting some stupid random phrases. Then my neighbor Mr. Dreisdale came to the door complaining about his wife telling him that he talks too much and he never danced. Then we all sang 'Shut up and dance.' Even Trina! And she sounded great!"

They all stared at Trina then laughed.

"Hey I can sing!" Trina said indignantly.

"No you can not!" Rex emphasized.

Then there was a chorus of 'no you cant's to ensue. Then one resounding, "No one likes you." From Jade. Trina got angry and stomped off to her room.

"No but wait. We danced and as we were dancing I danced with Beck and Jade danced with Andre, and Robbie danced with Rex. Then it ended like an episode of SNL with us thanking the audience and welcoming Lady GaGa as our musical guest. Then I jumped on Beck and held him really close… am I crazy?"

"You woke up when you were about to make out with Beck?" Jade asked. "You mean you can't even have him in your dreams Vega?"

"I guess…" Tori said Jade laughed.

"Your dreams need to be the thing that is your real life… they are way more interesting." Jade mumbled as she read a text that she just received. Just then the doorbell rang and Tori moved to open the door. Andre and Jade signaled for the other two in the room "Andre is giving me a ride home, I know you losers don't have cars so lets go."

You guys are leaving?" Tori said opening the door without looking.

"You said you'd stay!" Beck said as he stepped through the door. "I'll take you home."

Jade smiled. "We'll talk later… I have better things to do. And so do you." Jade said as the group of four headed out of the door. Leaving a flustered Beck behind. "Don't be scared." She mumbled as she walked past the two.

"Hey," Tori said breathlessly.

"Hey," Beck said. Jade turned around and just before the door closed she saw Beck Leaning forward to claim Tori's lips. She smiled and got in the front seat of Andre's car.

Jade and Andre looked at each other and slapped the palms of their hands together. "Bout damn time…" Andre stated simply and started the car.

Jade felt a little ache in her chest, but then she looked at Andre and smiled. "About damn time."


	6. Driving Tori Crazy

**A/N: In Driving Tori Crazy I saw a few things during Five Fingaz that were a little flirty... so I put my thoughts on it in here. THis is incredibly shoert and I am sorry it's taking so long. So anyway Enjoy, and Review!  
Don't be shy.  
**

**Tell me what you really think.- S.K.**

* * *

**Car rides**

Tori sat in the car with Andre. She moaned about her new boyfriend and the mass of girls that seemed to follow him around. Then his grandmother began to rage in the back seat and the opportunity to explain to her that Jade had a reason for acting so crazy.

Two days later, Jade had it in her head, to trick Tori. So she took her through the dessert, in order to get to school. But Tori jumped out of the car still unable to trust that Jade wouldn't really hurt her. Jade laughed all the way to school it was a good morning. When she got to school, Beck came up to her. "Where's Tori?"

"She jumped out of my car and refused to get back in," Jade said. "You're an idiot, and so is she, you two deserve each other." Jade walked away.

Andre spotted her and headed for her but was stopped by Beck. "Dude… you haven't seen Tori have you?"

"I thought Jade was supposed to bring her." He said, pissed because he saw she was headed to their spot.

"She said Tori Jumped out of her car and wouldn't get back in." Beck said

"Well if you weren't such a moron, and kept those other girls from climbing in your car, you would be slobbing down your girlfriend in your car instead of worrying about what Jade did or didn't do… now if you will excuse me… I saw a cutie that I'd like to make mine." Andre left Beck standing stunned. Beck knew of course that Andre was right.

* * *

Jade bit her lip as she lay back on Andre's bed. He hovered above her naked body with his own. Their legs entwined, they moved with each other. Finally they reached the zenith of their activity and the Boy collapsed exhausted over his girl. "God I love you, Jade." He whispered in her ear.

She turned her head and pressed her lips on his. "I love you too." He slid himself out of Jade, and removed the dirty prophylactic and tossed it in his bedside wastebasket. Her phone buzzed indicating she had a text message. So did Andre's. They looked at each other and checked their phones.

"Party bus?" Andre said in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I'm in." Jade said.

"Stay the night?" He asked her softly.

She looked at him and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body flush against him. Their bodies immediately responded to each other even though they had been spent. "Yeah I'll stay." She whispered

He kissed her softly, "thank god, cause I'm getting used to being with you don't know If I could sleep if you left." He kissed her neck. Her breath hitched and she moaned. A low almost whispery sound that told him she wanted him again.

* * *

Tori watched the couple on the seat across from her. They were they had shown up together at her door just before the party bus arrived. She didn't know if it was the fact that she knew they were together, or that they actually were doing this, but they moved as if they were synchronized. Like dance partners in a very sexy tango. "We came for the party bus." Jade said simply and pushed through into the house.

"A party bus?" Trina said stopping in her tracks. "I'm going on the party bus!"

"Aw man!" Andre said

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Jade said at the same time.

"Who said there was a party bus coming?" Tori said facing the three now waiting patiently on the couch. Andre and Jade sitting unusually close. Maybe it was just her, because Trina didn't seem to notice… but then again, she was Trina. Would the other's notice?

"Cat texted us last night." Andre answered her question.

"Cat!" Tori whined and just as she did that the shorter showed up at her front door. Tori was pissed at her, until she saw her bus arrive at the same time her boyfriend had.

Tori ignored Cat and went straight to Beck and gave him a hug. He whispered that he was sorry and of course she forgave him. Everyone got up on the bus, and Robbie arrived in his ridiculous vehicle. "Hey guys wait for me!"

"Just drive, don't look back!" Jade said, sitting next to Andre.

"We have to wait for Robbie!" Tori said and had the bus wait for their ventriloquist friend.

Only one other person noticed, that as they sang the "Five Fingaz" Karaoke Jade and Andre seemed to have a synchronicity to their movements.

"Girl I've been thinking bout you… thinking bout me." Andre had said taking a meaningful glance at Jade. Jade's response was flirty, yet subtle, and it was something that only Beck could perceive.

Beck was surprised, but as an Actor he kept performing as if he did not notice. He stood up and began to dance. Andre stood with him as did Tori and Jade. "They stop and stare, all the haters think it's just not fair…" Jade raps moving her body sensually, her rear pressing against Andre. Beck is convinced that he has seen what he sees. Yet he does not speak, he just parties along with his friends all the while the guilt he had been feeling about being with Tori dissipated. No more girls riding in the car to mask the fact that he was now with Tori. Jade had moved on… with his best friend.


	7. How Trina Got In

**A/N: Wooooowwww... it has been forever I know this and I am sorry and this is short as hell... but I hated this episode. Especially for this pairing. It is pure gold for a good Rori or Bade... but it is death to Jandre, because that little fight with Beck... well... Anyway, Review! (Zen I figured out what was missing if you actually do read this)**

**Tell me what you really think.- S.K.**

* * *

**Rotten coconut milk**

"Can you believe Sikowitz?" Andre stated that they settled on Jade's couch.

Jade leaned closer to Andre and kissed his cheek. "Now I know how to get what I want from my parents."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders." Now we know why he insist that coconut milk gives him visions."

"Do you want to see a vision?" Jane murmured, changing the topic from their insane teacher and on to her awakened libido.

"Girl, you no I am always up for that." Andre said as Jade moved to straddle him. She crashed her lips against his, pressing her most sensitive part against his jean clad waist.

He moaned against her lips and his grip on her rear increased. She bit his lower lip, then pulled back to pull his shirt up over his head. "Babe, shouldn't we go upstairs?" he said in a hushed tone.

"No…" She said pressing her hips against him. "We'll be okay, mom's gone to Seattle for the weekend. I have the house all to myself."

Jade pulled her shirt up over her head, and Andre groaned at the sight of her breast in her bra. He cupped each breast in his and kissed the alabaster skin around the lace of the bra.

Jade reached down and pulled the belt from his pants. At the same time, Andre moved it hands down her torso, even further down to her thighs and then up again under her skirt to hook his fingers into the waistband of her tights and underwear.

As he pulled them down her legs, Andre flipped them so that they lay on the couch with him astride her. Finally breaking their kiss, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. He rolled it onto his tumescent member and lay astride his girl once more.

Jade moaned in anticipation. The entrance to her cave moist and ready. No sooner head Andre entered her, that her moan of pleasure was interrupted by a… "Jade the hell!"

Jade's eyes had been closed. Her senses overwhelmed by the feeling of her boyfriend moving inside her. She did not see her mother open the door to the theater. She did not hear the door shut behind her. She did not smell her overwhelming perfume as she came closer and practically ripped Andre from her. "Oh Shit!" Andre said pulling his jeans back on.

Her eyes shot open, and she pulled her skirt down. She picked her shirt up from the floor and pulled it over herself, as Andre stared at her dumbly. "What is the meaning of this, Jade?"

"What does it look like?" Jade answered hotly, "What are you doing home anyway?"

"Jade, I am your mother, not your room mate." Her mother stated indignantly. "What are you thinking? Who is this boy?"

"This is my boyfriend, and I was thinking gee that feels good I want to do more of it." She answered and walked toward Andre taking his hand. She begins to pull him out of the room.

"Jade West, sit down now." Her mother said sternly. Jade sighed, she knew she wouldn't get away with it, but it was worth a try. She turned and kissed Andre's cheek and let him go so that he knew that it was okay for him to leave. Just as Andre turned to leave, Jade's mother spoke up. "Where do you think you're going?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his head, then looked back at Mrs. West determined. "I was just going to sit right here next to Jade." He answered then introduced himself to her before sitting down next to his impressed girlfriend.

"Well… Andre and Jade. I understand that you are teenagers, and you have these… needs… but I wish you would have waited."

"Mom, I-" Jade started.

"I didn't even know you weren't dating Beck anymore." She looked at Andre a little like she was scared that he'd imposed himself on her daughter.

"We've been friends forever," Andre said as a form of explanation. Jade raised her hand to forestall any further explanation from Andre.

"What is the difference between me sleeping with Beck or Andre?" Jade asked." Why? Is it because he's black?"

"You were sleeping with Beck?" Her mother asked incredulously.

"I was with him for two years! What the hell did you think we were doing in his RV?" Jade yelled.

"Jade, I don't care with who you are sleeping, you're too young!" Her mother said.

"You didn't seem to care when I spent nights with Beck."

"How many nights did you spend with him?" Her mother questioned. Andre looked at Jade. He wanted to know too.

Jade faltered. She bit her lower lip and looked from Andre to her mother and back. "He was the only other… I promise. I love you. I'm with you now."

"you didn't seem like you were so over him today in Sikowitz' class." He muttered.

"Wait What?" Jade rounded on him.

"You heard me." He said allowing himself to feel what he had suppressed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" He responded with a question of his own. The tension in the room was palpable. How had it gone from almost making love to the edg of a breaking battle in less than ten minutes.

"That was..." She started, "that was nothing." she whispered.

The demise of her daughter's relationship was not exactly what Joanne West had in mind. She had to stop whatever this was, these two had to think. "Well, Jade say goodbye to your boyfriend." Her mother stated simply. "You won't be seeing him again for a month."

"A month! Mom, no… Please don't take him away from me… Please." She wanted to cry, she was going to cry. Andre put his arms around her and held her.

"Don't worry baby, I'll wait for you." He whispered in her ear. "Besides, we've always got school." He kissed her ear and he kissed her lips as he walked out of her house.

Jade rounded on her mother, and stared at her with all the hatred she could muster. "Now you want to be a mother? Now where were you when I needed you? I tell you where. You were so self absorbed… too much to see me. And now you want to put your foot down? I was doing fine raising myself." With that, Jade ran up to her room and slammed the door behind her.


End file.
